Moonlight Night
by PrincessAmara
Summary: This is a sonfic about what happens one night when Sango goes for a walk with the man she truly loves.


A Moonlit Night 

**Dedication: **This songfic is dedicated to Sesshomaru. 'cause we all love our Fluffy!

This is set in the modern era, when Sango goes for a walk with the man she loves.

**Disclaimer:** Moonlight Shadow is the song, which I do not own. Nor do I own Inuyasha, Sango or anything else. Tear. But I do own a mini hamster named Speedy! And Heartland books which I still have to get around to reading. Anyway.

BTW: I'm tired, 15, and on a suger high!

Wow! That rythmed. Man I'm good! Insert victory song here.

Bankotsu rolls eyes in background.

Bankotsu "Do you have to do that?"

Me, "Hell Yah!"

Bankostu, "Why Kami? Why?"

Me, "What's your problem? It's spirit week at school!"

Bankotsu, "You're my problem and since when do you have school spirit?"

Me, "Never, My friend Terri let me have rootbeer. Even before I told her that it makes me more hyper than a two year old in a chocolate factory."

"Shouldn't you not have taken from her if you knew what would happen?"

"Point being? Oh look! Fluffy's here!"

Enter Sesshomaru

Fluffy, "Hey guys."

Both, "Hey."

Sheshomaru spots rootbeer "Can I have some?"

Me, "Only If I can call you Fluffy. Tell Toria that I own you, and that you transform into your true form."

Fluffy, "Fine."

Me, "Squels"

Bankotsu, "I'm outta here."

Me, "Take that Toria! Muh ha ha ha ha."

Fluffy, "Hmmm Rootbeer."

On with the Story!



Moonlight Night 

Sango was now a police officer. She had recently lost her brother to cancer and locked herself away inside her mini mansion which she had lived all of her life. But one night the man she loved knocked on the door and got her mad.

Flashback 

'It was the only way she would wake up' he told himself as he yelled at

the one he would give his life for. He told Sango she was being selfish that she could use her useless butt for better things than petting Kirara day and night. She finally fought back, the spark of anger in her eye turned into a flame and the next day she got a job.

End Flashback 

Now Sango was walking with the man, After a dinner at a fancy restaurant. She smiled up at him. Then a song that she heard on the radio that day began to play in her mind. The song that she was weirded out by and the song she didn't know the words to. But the song was clear in her head and the words played out as if it was on the radio.

_The last that she ever saw of him,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

She saw fireflies in the night and suddenly felt as if in a dream.

_He passed on worried and warning,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

He sensed it too. He told her to run and hide, but she ignored him.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,_

'Why? Why now? Why ever? I don't understand.' The words ran in Sango's head.

Far away on the other side.

He walked ahead looking around looking for the danger.

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

He was too far away. She couldn't help him.

_The trees that whisper in the evening, _

_The trees blew in the light summer breeze._

They whispered '_run, run far, far away _'

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,_

Sango sang the song out loud hoping to stop whatever was going to happen.

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,_

There, shining in the distance. A gun.

_Far away on the other side._

He was too far. She couldn't help him.

_He was shot six times by a man on the run,_

The man, 'Bankotsu, the fugitive, he was wanted all over Japan' her thoughts.

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

She couldn't help her love he was so far away.

_Chorus_

Stay, I pray 

_See you in heaven far away._

_Stay, I pray_

_See you in heaven one day._

The words she whispered haunted her.

_Four a.m. in the morning,_

It was late, real late.

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_Watched your vision forming,_

The fog that hung the night slowly disappeared.

_Carried by a moonlight shadow._

_Stars roll slowly in a silvery night,_

The star shone brightly in the velvety black sky.

_Far away on the other side._

He seemed a million miles away.

_Will you come to terms with me this night,_

He was dying and she had to get to him.

_But she couldn't find how to push through._

She stood frozen in place. She couldn't reach him.

Stay, I pray 

_See you in heaven far away._

_Stay, I pray_

_See you in heaven one day._

_Far away on the other side._

Even a few feet were a million miles away.

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five._

A few hours before, she was driving with him, a hundred and five didn't seem that fast.

_The night was heavy and the air was alive,_

Ambulances and other cops were there. News reporters and spectators surounded the area

_But she couldn't find how to push through._

She sat and watched the scene as if a million miles away.

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

The fireflies stayed by her.

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

She looked up at the silver moon and whispered "I'm sorry Miroku I kept my promise."

_Far away on the other side._

He was gone she knew it. No tears came.

_But she couldn't push through._

She couldn't, wouldn't reach him. She promised him when he made her see life again.

'I will never die as long as you are with me.'

The words stung and she stared at the moon in peace.

The End 

Dearist Sashie-San,

It needs a little bit of work with grammar, spacing and spelling but other then that it's not a bad little fic. You should clean it up a little bit then send it to me and I'll finish beta-ing it for you.

mauh and kisses

Lola-Chan


End file.
